Love of My Life
by Sara
Summary: Two ducks are getting married and two more reflect on their lives....Mainly Julie&Portman CG mentioned
1. You're My BestFriend

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Queen owns 'We Are the Champions' 'These Are The Days of Our Lives' 'You're My Bestfriend' & 'Love of my Life.' So technically 'We Are the Champions' & 'You're My Bestfriend' are the only songs that are one the first Greatest Hits Album. Minor detail, please overlook it.

**Author's Notes**: This will be a longer story, going back to D2 & D3. Oh and it's about 6 years since they graduated from Eden Hall (D3 was 96' when they were freshmen). So they're all about 23 or 24. Whatever's in _italics_ are flashbacks, I hope this isn't too confusing.

**Love of My Life**

**Reception - May 2006**

"To the bride and groom!" Everyone echoed the toast made by Charlie and raised their glasses. No one ever expected it to take this long for Connie and Guy to get married, especially since they had started dating in the sixth grade.

I look around the room for some of my old teammates. The Ducks. After all these years we still feel like one, big happy family. Russ, Luis, Goldberg, Adam were all seated at neighboring tables with their respective dates. I came stag, big shock, I know. Charlie and Averman were in the wedding party, being Guy's oldest and closest friends.

Fulton and his date are seated at the same table as me. It's sad that after all these years, he's probably my only true friend. Correction, bestfriend. He hasn't changed a bit. Well, with the exception of a drastic haircut, which of course I teased him mercilessly for. Not that he looked bad; we just gave each other flak when either of us shows signs of aging. "You're turning into our fathers," I said when I saw his new 'do.

"One of us had to grow up." He responded.

"Point taken." I said giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

I look at Connie and Guy as they smile at each other for the millionth time today. Damn, they look so happy. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at their joy.

I see her across the room. She's even more beautiful than I remember. Why does she have to look so good? Besides Fulton, Julie's one of the few Ducks I've been in contact with over the last few years. Her long, blonde hair was not as "pin straight" as it used to be. Not that it was bad before, but now it had "bounce" and volume to it. The little, black dress she was wearing hugged her curves nicely. I can't remember her ever being 'shapely' when we were teenagers. Of course, she was never concerned with her looks, hockey practice and school was more important.

We started hanging out as friends months ago when she transferred to Chicago for her Law Firm. I ran into her at a bar one night, she was with a couple of her co-workers...

_"Julie Gaffney? Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney?" Dean shouted as he saw her standing at the other end of the bar. She was dressed in a black business jacket and matching skirt. Her highheels made her a few inches taller and her hair was twisted up stylishly. _

_She looked up and her eyes met his. Her face lit up, "Dean Portman! It's a bash brother!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around Dean's neck. _

_"Damn Jules, how long has it been?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_"Too long." She said as they released each other. "Lemme look at you." She said stepping back and looking him up and down. His style hadn't changed much; he was wearing dark jeans and a white sweater. His hair was slicked back with his signature bandana and his left ear was pierce with a small, diamond stud. _

_"Like what you see?" He said with a cocky grin on his face. _

_She nodded, "you haven't changed a bit!" He was still as handsome as ever. _

_"You have." He said smiling, "but I like it." She was no longer that young tomboy who hid her figure under flannels and baggy t-shirts. _

_She playfully smacked him in the chest, "Dean, you always were a big flirt." _

_"Dean? Since when do you let people use your first name?" Said a tiny blonde woman walking up behind him and putting an arm around him. She was short, probably around 5'2 and wore too much silver eyeliner. She was wearing dark, baggy cargo pants and a tight, black tanktop. _

_"Theresa, this is an old friend of mine, Julie Gaffney. Jules, this is my girlfriend Theresa." Dean said wrapping an arm around her. _

_"Nice to meet you." Julie did her best to be friendly. _

_"Charmed, I'm sure." _

_"Jules and I played peewee hockey and went to highschool together." He said not taking his eyes off of Julie. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Why did Dean have to look so good with his super-skinny girlfriend? Julie mentally cursed herself for not freshening up before she left the office. _

_"So what are you doing in Chicago?"... _

Music interrupted the memories...

**Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me   
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live **

**Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know   
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend**

Ughhh! Connie and Guy had to play this CD. Queen's greatest hits is our album. 'We Are the Champions' is our theme song (by our I mean the Ducks). I dunno how many times we've all sung it together since the GoodWill Games.

They must have chosen this as their song, its actually quite fitting.

**Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you   
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend**

I look around and see Julie talking to some young guy from the wedding party. God he looks like he stepped straight outta GQ magazine. Now she's laughing at some stupid joke he made. He's a complete tool, I can tell by looking at him.

"You should just tell her." Fulton said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"Come on bro, I know you. You and Julie have been doing this dance since we were thirteen, aren't you tired yet?"

He made a good point. Me and Jules have always understood one another. When I first met the team everyone pegged me as 'the bad kid.' If something went missing or someone misplaced something, people assumed I had something to do with it because I came from the streets. Jules never judged, even though she was one of the wealthiest kids on the team.

But she completely won my respect and admiration for her during the GoodWill Games against Iceland. Who would have ever thought quiet Julie Gaffney would get thrown out of a game.

Throughout highschool we were casual friends, but I'd be lying if I said the thought of dating her never crossed my mind during those last four years together.

**Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live**

**You, you're my best friend**

* * *

Note: Next Chapter will be from Julie's POV and will contain more flashbacks. 


	2. Somebody to Love

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING.

**Author's Notes**: Some of the dialogue is repetitive and overlaps from the first chapter, but I tried changing up some of the details for Julie's POV.

**Love of My Life**

**April 2005**

_She was out celebrating with her two closest friends at the office. _

_"What can I get ya?" _

_"Cosmopolitan." Julie said smiling at the cute bartender. _

_"Cosmo it is." He said retreating to make her drink. _

_"Cute, but is he an 8 or 8.5" Her friend Kristy said sipping her bottle of Labatt Blue. _

_"7." Julie said decidedly. _

_"What?" Both girls echoed. _

_"He's a bartender. He's good-looking and skilled, I'll give him that, but bartending does not equal big bucks." She said before he came back and placed her drink on the counter. _

_"Julie Gaffney? Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked around and then her eyes met his at the other end of the bar. _

_She couldn't hide her big smile, "Dean Portman! It's a bash brother!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around Dean's neck. She could feel his big, strong arms wrap around her tightly. _

_"Damn Jules, how long has it been?" _

_"Too long." She said as they released each other. "Lemme look at you." She said stepping back and looking him up and down. His style hadn't changed much; he was wearing dark jeans and a white sweater. His hair was slicked back with his signature bandana and his left ear was pierce with a small, diamond stud. _

_"Like what you see?" He said with a grin on his face. She loved when he raised his eyebrow and gave her that cocky smile, it drove her and some of the girls nearby crazy. _

_She nodded, "you haven't changed a bit!" Same hair, better body, if it was even possible. He was still as handsome as ever. _

_"You have." He said smiling, "but I like it." She tried not to blush as it was his turn to check her out. _

_She playfully smacked him in the chest, "Dean, you always were a big flirt." Julie never really liked being the center of attention, and other guys besides Dean were now staring at her with approving looks. _

_"Dean? Since when do you let people use your first name?" Said a tiny blonde woman walking up behind him and putting an arm around him. She was short, probably around 5'2 and wore too much silver eyeliner. She was wearing dark, baggy cargo pants and a tight, black tanktop. She was too old to be the younger sister he often spoke of. Whoever she was, she was awfully possessive of him. _

_"Theresa, this is an old friend of mine, Julie Gaffney. Jules, this is my girlfriend Theresa." Dean said wrapping an arm around her. _

_"Nice to meet you." Julie did her best to be friendly, she didn't want to seem disappointed that he was already taken. _

_"Charmed, I'm sure." _

_"Jules and I played peewee hockey and went to highschool together." He said not taking his eyes off of Julie. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Why did Dean have to look so good with his super-skinny girlfriend? Julie mentally cursed herself for not freshening up before she left the office. _

_"So what are you doing in Chicago?" _

_"Transferred here for my job. I'm working at the Law Firm for my father." She said as they grabbed a spot on the counter. "What have you been up to?" _

_"I'm working part-time as a personal trainer at the gym and taking some classes on the side. I'm thinking of getting into physical therapy or sports medicine." He said shrugging. _

_"Dean, that's awesome!" Julie she said nudging his arm. "I'm so glad you've decided to go to back to school and it sounds right up your ally." _

_He tried not to act bashful, "yeah well I can't mooch off of mom and dad forever." _

_"Portman, it's getting late and I told Jen we'd meet them at 10." Theresa said tugging lightly at his arm. _

_"Well, can't I meet up with you guys." He said turning to her. Theresa looked as if she were about to pout but Julie interrupted before she got a chance. _

_"No, you guys should go. Besides, I should get back to my friends, they're probably wondering what I'm doing." She said hopping off her stool. _

_Theresa mumbled something about using the ladies' room before they left. _

_"Well, we should hang out now that we're living in the same city." Dean said trying not to sound too desperate. _

_"Yeah, we should." She took a business card out of her clutch purse and handed it to him. "My cell's on the back. Call me, it's been too long." _

_"It has, I definitely will." He said smiling. _

_"It was good seeing you." _

_"You too sweetie." She smiled, he always knew what to say to make her feel good. _

_They stood there for a second before she made the first move to hug. Dean leaned forward and wrapped the small girl in his arms, picking her up off the ground for a second before setting her down again. _

_"Goodnite, Jules." _

_"Nite Dean."_

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hey Banksi, just thinking." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"About?"

"Aren't we nosy?" He ignored her comment and pressed for an answer. "Nothing special."

Adam rolled his eyes, "yeah, I know, weddings always make me worry if I'll ever find someone."

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Wasn't it?"

She nodded.

Adam looked over towards Portman and Fulton, "don't worry Jules, you'll find him eventually."

She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to follow his gaze.

**Julie's POV**

He doesn't call me 'babe' anymore, is it wrong that I miss it? God forbid I set women's lib back.

I thought I'd have to go to his funeral to see Dean Portman dressed in a tie and jacket. Or his wedding (Even though he and Stacey called it quits a few weeks ago). He cleans up well, but I would never try to change him. That's what I love about him. He's never afraid to be himself and he'd never compromise that to make people like him.

He and Fulton are still best buds, some things never change. Except Fulton's hair, which looks good. He also looks extremely handsome in a sportsjacket.

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you Julie Gaffney?" This young man had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth.

He was cute. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Richard, I'm a friend of Guy's." He said holding out his hand. I kinda figured that out on my own since he was in the wedding party.

I politely shake it.

"And I'm a fan of yours." He said sitting down next to me.

"Me?"

"Well, I'm from New Hampshire, and you were pretty popular during our college years in New England." I was on a hockey scholarship all throughout college for Boston University.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, I hope that didn't make me sound too much like a stalker."

I laughed trying to ease his spirits. "Nope, not too much." He looked scared for a moment. "I'm just kidding, I'm flattered."

He flashed that bright smile again, "would you care to dance? Or if not you can just get a restraining order against me. Whatever you prefer."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Oh great. Now he's conned her into dancing with him. Tool!

"Hey Portman!"

Averman and the rest of the guys are waving me over.

"We wanna do a group photo of the ducks!"

"Someone go grab Fulton and Julie!" Charlie yells to the group. Luis heads over to our table to grab him.

"I'll get her!" I say, glad to interrupt the little dance number this guy is trying to pull.

"Hey Jules, sorry to interrupt, but the guys wanna do a team photo for old times' sake."

"Oh, sure, no problem." She turned to Mr. Perfect, "excuse me."

"Sure." He said stepping back.

I smiled and we headed over towards our friends.

It felt so good to be with everyone again. It was like old times. Dwayne was already a little buzzed and kept throwing around 'yeehaws' and 'y'alls' every few minutes. Personally, I was afraid he would break out the lasso and try to round up some of the other guests. But, eventually everyone get into their places and the photographer quickly snapped the camera.

Connie and Guy had tons of other guests to greet so they left immediately, promising to catch up with us tomorrow at brunch. After brunch they would leave for their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Eventually the group dispersed and went back to their dates. Me and Julie were the only ones left.

"So, what were you and what's-his-face discussing?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Richard. Nothing really, we both grew up in New England." She said looking up at me. I couldn't help but stare. Even though she's one of my closest friends, I still can't get over how grown up and beautiful she is.

"Well would _Dick_ mind if I stole you away for a dance?"

She smiled, "last time I checked, I was a free woman."

And quite a woman.

* * *

Yeah it's a little dry but I was just hoping to get Julie's POV out there. Next chapter will be about their past in Chicago. 


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING. Queen owns 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love.'

**Love of My Life**

* * *

**This thing called love I just can't handle it / This thing called love I must get round to it / I ain't ready / Crazy little thing called love **

* * *

**March 2005**

_It had been three weeks since Dean had seen Julie Gaffney for the first time in ages. After he and Theresa left the bar he could not stop thinking about her. Julie had definitely grown up last five years. _

_Who was he kidding, she looked amazing. _

_He stared at the business card in his hand before picking up the cordless phone. He looked at the clock: 6:00. She would be home by now, or at least on her way there. He hated to call her while she was working. _

_"Julie Gaffney speaking." It felt so good to hear her voice again. That was one thing that hadn't changed about Julie. _

_"Hey Jules, it's Portman." _

_"Hey Dean, what's going on?" Her voice sounded much happier when she realized it wasn't a business call. He loved that she never called him 'Portman,' everyone called him that. In a corny way, calling him 'Dean' somehow made him feel closer to her. Of course, Theresa mocked him for days, calling him 'Dean.' He was annoyed, feeling like she had ruined or cheapened it. _

_"Not much, are you busy?" _

_"Not at the moment. What's on your mind?" _

_"I was thinking, do you have plans for Friday night?" He bit his lip, hoping that she couldn't hear the loud pound of his heart over the phone. _

_"Nothing that can't be rescheduled for an old friend. What did you have in mind?" _

_"Dinner and a movie, my treat?" _

_"Sounds good." _

* * *

_Julie changed her outfit for the tenth time after looking in the mirror. _

_"Ughhh! Why is this so hard? It's just dinner and a movie with Dean." She said to herself. Looking at the clock she realized she was already running ten minutes late. After work she was heading over to the Olive Garden to meet Dean for dinner and then it was off to his house to watch a movie. _

_Why was so nervous? And why did she care what he thought of her outfit? _

_She finally opted for dark, bootcut dress pants and a white blouse. She figured she could ditch the matching jacket after work. She slipped on her stilettos and ran out the door._

* * *

**Present**

Dean led Julie onto the dance floor which was already occupied by many other couples. A few of their old team-mates caught sight of the pair and stopped to watch them.

"Well this is a treat, I've never seen you dance before." Julie said as he took her in his arms. It would be a lie to say that this was the first time she had been there. Dean's arms had offered solace to her a few times prior to this evening.

"Is it so surprising that I've got moves?" He said raising his brow.

"Oh, you've got moves eh?"

"Sweetie, I've got moves you've never seen before." He said smoothly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see 'em."

"I don't wanna scare the guests. Connie's parents dished out alot of dough for this gig." He said looking around.

"Yeah they did. And everything looks beautiful." Julie added. "Everything is perfect. Except, when I get married, I wouldn't choose a Queen song."

"Oh really, and what would you chose? Personally, I like Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On.'" Dean said smiling devilishly at her.

"You would. But I adore Led Zeppelin's 'Thank You.' That is of course, if my husband could handle that"

I think I'm in love. "Alright, a girl after my own heart! Well, if I was marrying you, I wouldn't have a problem with that." He regretted saying that the minute it came out of his mouth.

Julie didn't seem to care. "Well, if I don't land a man by the time I'm thirty-five, we should just do it. We're good friends, and we can agree on the good wedding song."

Before Dean could say anything 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' started blaring through the speakers and Dwayne lost it.

"YEEHAW!" He got out his lasso and started swinging it above his head. Many of the guests cleared the dance floor as the drunken cowboy stormed in, fearing they would be rounded up and hog-tied.

"Will someone please take Howdy Dudey's rope away?" Yelled Russ.

"If the DJ plays 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' I'll kill him!" Connie said to Guy.

* * *

_Dean watched she pulled into the parking lot. She jumped out of her car in record timing and rushed over to the driver's side of his truck. "Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I'm late! It was the day from hell at work." _

_He couldn't help but laugh. "Don't sweat it, babe. There's no rush." He figured he waited four weeks to see her, he could wait fifteen minutes. "You look nice." He opened the door and got out. _

_"Thanks, so do you." He opted for khaki pants and a white button down shirt. "So work was busy?" _

_"It was horrible. I could really use this tonight." _

_"Well then, shall we?" He said opening the door and motioning for her to lead the way. _

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Saw you out there with Jules." Fulton interrupted my thoughts. "Did you tell her?"

I shook my head, "the mood wasn't exactly romantic." We were getting there and then Dwayne's outburst kinda ruined the moment.

"Dude, look it's not hard. Especially at weddings, they make chicks feel all romantic and shit."

"This is Julie. She's not some random girl I picked up at a bar and slept with. Besides you, she's my bestfriend and I don't ruin that. I'm afraid that if I make a move tonight I will walk outta here without my bestfriend."

"Take a chance before some other guy does. You decide dude." He said before walking away. Fulton was always right, that's what annoyed me. I looked over and that Richard guy was engrossed in whatever Julie was saying to him.

* * *

_"So after graduation I started working at the Law Firm for my dad, now I'm determined to go to lawschool." Julie said while they waited for their dinner. _

_"I can't say I'm surprised, you were always really 'together.'" Dean said playing with the fork in front of him. _

_"You mean I'm a control freak. It's ok, I've accepted it." She said shrugging. _

_"Better than being a clueless shifter like me." He offered. _

_"Clueless? It sounds like you found your calling. Being a personal trainer and becoming a therapist sounds perfect." She said looking into his eyes. "Dean, I'm really proud of you," She placed a hand over his. _

_He smiled, "Are you trying to hit on me, Catwoman?" _

_"Trust me, you'll know when I'm doing that. And the last guy who called me 'Catwoman' was my ex." _

_"Oh really?" _

_"Yeah, in bed because he had a habit of saying his ex-girlfriend's name." _

_"Sorry." The waiter came with their food. After he left Dean added, "Don't worry Jules, if we ever sleep together I'll remember your name." _

_Julie couldn't help but laugh. "Gee, thanks." _

_"So, are you seeing anyone now?" He said trying to make conversation. _

_"Sort of. I mean, nothing official, but I've hung out with this one guy from the office. He seems nice." _

_"What's the problem?" Dean said sensing she was holding back. _

_"I wonder if the 'no fraternizing with any co-workers' policy was onto something. I just don't want it to interfere with my job." She said taking a sip of her martini. _

_He nodded, "understandable." **Many** co-workers and clients had hit on him at the gym. _

_"So, how are things with you and Theresa?" _

_"Good, I can't complain. I mean, we have our problems but doesn't every relationship?" _

_Julie nodded. "How long have you two been together?" _

_"Six months." _

_"She seems sweet." Dean loved Julie for saying that. He knew she was lying; Theresa had been rude at the bar, but since Dean cared about her Julie did her best to try to get along. _

* * *

_They took their separate cars to Dean's apartment. On the way there Julie reflected on how he had changed. Sure he had matured, but he was still a big flirt and she loved that they could share in a little harmless banter. _

_It was also nice to be able to talk openly about their relationships without either party getting jealous or trying to make each other jealous. _

_"I guess this is growing up." She said to herself quietly. _

_Once they arrived Dean ushered her into the building and up to his apartment door. _

_It was your typical bachelor pad; one small couch, gigantic big-screen TV, and a bar-counter in the corner. _

_"I have to check on something, make yourself at home." He said shutting the door behind them. He disappeared and Julie took the opportunity to wander around the room. He had displayed all his trophies in a cabinet, which was (not surprisingly) against the wall next to the bar. The stereosystem was next to the television and the surround speakers were in different corners of the room. _

_Dean came back carrying two wine glasses and a few DVD's. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to watch and I thought you would prefer wine to anything hard seeing as how we had drinks at the restaurant." He grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the bar and brought it to the loveseat with him. "I use it for cooking." He said when she eyed the bottle. _

_Julie wasn't interested in any of the slasher-type/horror movies that he picked out and suggested they just turn on the television or maybe talk some more. _

_They talked about news, the weather, and what the rest of the ducks were up to. Dean even offered to get her a discount at the gym so that they could workout together. Julie offered to setup Fulton with one of her single co-workers. They had so much to talk about that neither realized how late is was getting. _

_Now Dean's thoughts were getting sidetracked; he wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked and how long it would take to get her out of that lace bra he could see through her blouse. Normally, he'd take a girl over to the case of hockey trophies if he wanted to sleep with her. He'd tell her the story of victory behind each of them to impress her, but this was Julie. He couldn't do that and even if he tried she wouldn't be impressed, she already knew he was a great hockey player. _

_What am I thinking? This is Jules, she has absolutely no interest in me. She's just an old friend who's lonely in a new city and I shouldn't take advantage of that. _

_However, he was unaware that Julie was hoping he would unbutton his shirt even more so that she might get a peak at his stomach. Even when they were kids, Dean was ripped. Now that he was a man, she was dying for another look. _

_Who am I kidding? This is Dean Portman. Even if he was slightly interested in me, I'd have competition all over since every breathing woman over 12 checks him out. _

_Dean picked up the bottle of remaining wine, "So you up for more?" _

_"It's been a long day," She said nodding. Dean filled her cup to the brim and Julie took a long, big sip. _

_"Easy, we don't wanna get you drunk." He said laughing. _

_"Yeah, then you'd be able to have your way with me." She said sipping it slowly. _

_"Babe, I wouldn't have to get you drunk to have my way with you." He said pouring his own glass. _

_"Is that so?" _

_"No woman can resist me. It's a curse really." He said shrugging. _

_Now this was the Dean she knew ten years ago: cocky and confident. _

_"I doubt it." _

_Dean stood up and started to unbutton his shirt, similar to a striptease he had done many years ago. Before she knew it, his chiseled chest was exposed. Julie almost choked on her wine. _

_She grabbed his arm to stop him, "Okay! I get it! You're a sexy beast, you don't have to take your clothes off." She was laughing and secretly hoping he wouldn't button up his shirt. _

_"And don't you forget it." He declared. _

_"God, you're such a ham." She said rolling her eyes _

_"You love it, Jules." He said nudging her. _

_"I was wrong, you haven't changed a bit." She said shaking her head. She was secretly thrilled that she got her wish. "Except...you cook?" _

_"Yeah, I dabble." She still looked a bit shocked. "What? Take out gets old fast. Maybe I can cook for you sometime." _

_"That'd be nice, seeing as how the only thing I can make is toast." _

* * *

He seemed nice and was hanging on my every word. It was just too good to be true. Richard seemed caring, sensitive, good-looking and athletic.

I don't even know what I'm saying to him. My eyes are looking past him at Fulton and Portman's table. Fulton's trying to whisper something but it's just too loud in the ballroom.

One of Connie's pretty bridesmaids has found her way over their table. It's obvious she's interested in Dean judging by the way she sauntered over next to him. It's nothing new, women are attracted to him very often. I mean who could blame them?

I think she asked him to dance, but he's shaking his head, saying 'thanks' but 'no thanks.' It wouldn't have bothered me, I know I have no claim on him. However, it's nice to see that he has no interest in her.

Does he know how much I love him? Could he possibly comprehend how much his friendship had meant to me these last few months? His eyes look up and meet mine. Did he read my thoughts? No, he just smiles and looks away. I'm a little disappointed, if he knew then maybe neither of us would have to say it. I know he's attracted to me, and it goes beyond the typical little flirtations he normally uses on females.

I've caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye on more than one occasion. Last Christmas we came dangerously close to kissing me, but he was dating Stacey and at the time Kevin and I started to get serious.

But I don't know if his feelings go beyond attraction. Does he care for me? Yes, I know that. He constantly says that besides Fulton, I'm his bestfriend. But is he in love with me? I have no idea.

And I'm not about to put my heart out there on the line, it's been trampled too many times.

* * *

Next chapter will have more present events, Bombay will appear, and the rest of the ducks will go out to celebrate after Connie & Guy leave. 


	4. Lights, an interlude

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING. Journey owns 'Lights.'

**Love of My Life**

* * *

_  
It's sad, there's been mornings out on the road without you, without your charms _- Journey

* * *

**Present-Dean's POV**

People are starting to leave and there's about an hour left. I've missed many opportunities to tell her how I feel. _Dick_ is leaving her side, most likely heading to the men's room. Now that he's outta sight Julie's heading towards the balcony.

This is probably my last chance.

I set my drink on the tray as the server walks by with it. I hope no one else is out there with her. The balcony overlooks a big, green garden and walkway. The terrace is on the other side of the building.

She's leaning on the railing looking into the distance. I'm approaching quietly, hoping to catch her off-guard. I slip my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

A smile creeps on her face, "Richard?"

I drop them at my sides.

She turns around and smiles, "just kidding."

"Very funny. What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Smoke." I lie and I don't know if she believes me.

"Oh. I just needed some fresh air." She says turning back towards the railing. She either didn't care or couldn't tell it was an excuse to be out there with her. You can hear the low hum of the music and the guests, but it's a soothing type of noise. "It's nice and peaceful out here."

I nod. If there was the perfect time it would be this moment. The lull of the reception, the dim lighting on the balcony, the cool breeze blowing, everything screamed romance. I want to say it, it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to gather up the courage to say it.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" She says before I can muster the fortitude to say something.

"Yeah." Maybe she read my mind. We needed to be alone where no one could interrupt us. "Here you'll need this." I place my jacket over her smooth shoulders and she gratefully accepts it.

"I bet the terrace looks pretty at night." She says taking my hand in hers. We've never been this touchy with each other, even if it is just holding hands. By the way I lead her back into the ballroom by the hand, we look like an actual couple.

Julie doesn't notice but Richard has just re-entered also. He sees Julie leaving with me towards the main exit. Yeah, that's right. You've had her all night, now it's my turn. I can't help but feel slightly sorry for him as I see the look of confusion on his face as we leave. Oh well.

We make it down the elevator to the first floor. The door swings open and we head out the back door. Julie was right about the terrace, it was beautiful at night. It was dimly lit, lined with large columns and decorated with tons of plants and bushes. We're still holding hands as we start to slowly stroll down it. You can really hear the music and murmur from the reception upstairs. I'm thankful that we're finally alone.

"So." She says looking up at me.

"So." I have no idea where to go from here.

**When the lights go down in the city  
and the sun shines on the bay  
ooh I wanna be there in my city  
oh oh oooh**

**So you think you're lonely**

"**Well my friend I'm lonely too.**" She says swinging our clasped hands. She knows that this is one of my all-time favorite songs. Fulton mercilessly teased me for liking Journey when we were teenagers, but I still think they're one of the best 80's groups out there.

"**I wanna get back to my city by the bay.**" I say smiling. It was extremely corny, but felt special somehow. The song had sentimental value, I guess.

"Does it remind you of Chicago?" She asks giving me a sideways glance.

"It did during highschool. Especially when the rich kids made me feel like dirt." She doesn't need me to explain. The preppy crowd at Eden Hall constantly reminded us that we were only there on scholarships, otherwise we would have never be able to afford it. "You know how it got lonely sometimes."

"Yeah." It must have reminded her of Maine. I haven't thought about how much she must miss her family and friends back home, she's been gone for a few years.

"You must get sad. I mean, being away from home all the time."

It seemed like she was thinking about what I said. "I do, but honestly, 'home' hasn't felt like home for a while. I was always at a boarding school playing hockey, then came the Ducks and Eden Hall and then College in Minnesota. After college I went to Chicago. I guess Maine isn't my home anymore." There was a sad, cynical tone to her voice while she explained all of this.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She says shaking her head. "Besides, in Chicago I have you." I couldn't believe the last sentence. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"You'll always have me." I say stopping our pace and she turns towards me. "You always have." I add. Her lips look extremely kissable and her blonde hair is glowing in the darkness. Her eyes look up to meet mine and we're both thinking the same thing.

I grab the lapels on the jacket around her shoulders to pull her closer towards me. The gap between us closes as she leans up and I start to lean down.

Scuff

We both turn to see the back of a suit trying to walk away. He turns around to face us.

"Sorry guys, I got los-"

"Bombay!" It felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable so we both cut him off.

"Yeah, I missed the ceremony." He said taking a step towards us. "I rushed over here to catch the rest of the reception, I didn't mean to interrupt anyth-"

"You weren't!" Julie interjected walking towards him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you guys." He said releasing her from his arms.

"You too." I say joining them. We give each other a 'manly' hug.

"You should say hello to everyone else, they'd love to see you." Julie says as we all turn to walk back inside.

* * *

Most of the guests had dispersed an hour ago, leaving a handful of people in the ballroom.

"Hey Jules, you wanna head out?" I ask laying my hand heavily on her shoulder. She spent the rest evening hanging out with Richard and I can't help but feel I missed every possible chance to talk to her. It feels like fate doesn't want her to hear what I have to say.

She looks up at me, "sure, I'm beat." She looks like I feel: exhausted.

"Oh, were you two here together?" Richard says getting up from his seat as Julie stood up. He didn't want to intrude. God, he even had perfect etiquette, was there anything wrong with him?

"Not as dates, we're close friends and we live in the same city, so it made sense to come together." Julie explains as she pushes in her chair.

"Well, I'd offer to walk you, but it looks like your friend's got that covered. See you tomorrow at brunch?"

"Definitely."

I open the car door and help her in. Neither of us said a word, we were both too tired. The drive to our hotel was short and neither of us had the energy to make small talk.

We booked separate rooms months ago because my girlfriend at the time wasn't too happy about me rooming with Julie. My friendship with Julie had become an underlying problem in the last few relationships, though none of the girls would ever admit that they resented her. They would get jealous when I mentioned Julie, even though Jules and her significant other at the time would double date with us. I also got sick of answering the question, 'have you guys ever hooked up?"

We arrived at our doors. "See ya in the morning?"

She nodded. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Around 10. Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds good." She pulled out her room-key and swiped it in the door. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night, Jules." She disappeared into her room. We both avoided the subject of our almost-kiss and pretended as if it never happened.

I should just hop in bed and shower in the morning. I head over to the sink and start brushing my teeth. I can hear her faucet running; she had the same idea as me.

The door connecting our rooms is teasing me out of the corner of my eye. She doesn't know how much I want to go over there and tell her. I know how it would play out in the movies; I'd knock on her door and she'd invite me in. I'd declare my undying love and she'd admit she felt the exact same way. We would end up making love all night.

The faucet stops and I see the light under her door turn off, she was in bed now.

* * *

I know this is short, I just wanted to get it out there. 


	5. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING.

**Author's Note**: Nothing new, this is a short chapter.

**Love of My Life**

* * *

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_ - Queen

* * *

The brunch was just as extravegent as the reception had been. However, fewer people had opted to attend, many being relatives from out of town. Dean and Julie had left their hotel in the morning, still avoiding the subject of the previous night's events. However, it was far from awkward on the the ride over to the brunch. In fact, something that resembled their old comradery returned that morning, much to their relief.

Because of this, Dean had decided to see if Julie had made any indication to Connie about their relationship.

**Dean's POV**

"You guys are friends. Has she ever said anything to you?" I ask hopefully.

Connie shakes her head, "I'm sure she's mentioned that we kinda lost contact. We talked once every few months, but not on a regular basis. She mentioned that you guys were close but she didn't say whether it was more than friendship or not."

Connie wasn't exactly taken by surprise when Dean admitted he had feelings for Julie. She had sort of expected it, watching the interaction between her two friends last night at the reception. She secretly hoped they would get together now that they were both single, mature adults. What could be better than two good friends falling in love? It would make a great story to tell friends and grandchildren.

"Oh and tell Guy thanks for inviting his friend Richard. I can't get anywhere around Julie without him popping up." I say with irritation. She looks confused at my remark. "Sorry, it's just that this weekend hasn't gone as I planned."

"Shit! I have to tell her to stay away from him." Connie says looking around for Julie.

"Why?"

"Ever seen The Wedding Crashers?" She says raising a brow.

"I'll kill him!" If that son of a bitch thinks he can use Julie for sex, he's got another thing coming. "If he lays a hand on her, I'll rearrange his fa-"

"I'll have Guy talk to him." She says placing a hand on my arm. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "look, you still have tonight. Tell her." She releases me and moves onto Fulton who is waiting to say a final good-bye. "Fulton, I'm glad you came..." I tune out the rest and search the room for Julie. She's sitting with Kate, Fulton's girlfriend and _Dick_ is nowhere in sight. I hope Guy sees to him before I do, for his sake.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're all going out tonight." Julie flops down on my bed as I finish applying gel to my hair. She always teases me about taking longer than her to get ready to go out. I always joke, 'perfection can't be rushed,' and she ends up rolling her eyes.

"Me too. It'll be nice to hang out with everyone again, since we were all spread out at the reception." I can't help but wish she was in my bed under different circumstances. We're walking and meeting everyone at the bar, figuring neither of us will be in any condition to drive tonight.

"Ready?" She says standing up. Her hair is pulled back into a pompadour poof ponytail and she has large, hoop earrings. We go out all the time back at home, so it's not surprising when I see her wearing an extremely short, denim-mini and a black tanktop. God, why does she have to be so attractive?

The first time I saw her dressed for a date, I reacted completely different...

**June 2005**

_"So where's your friend?" Asked the brunette sitting next to Dean at the bar. _

_"She'll be here any minute." Dean said keeping his eye on the door. After talking about his newest flame, Stacey, Dean decided it was time for Julie to meet her. He and Theresa had broken up four weeks prior, agreeing that they had grown apart over the last few months. _

_Julie walked in the door and Dean's jaw dropped. Usually when they went out she wore her business attire because she had little time to change. Or, when they hung out in each other's apartments she kept it simple with jeans and casual tops. However, tonight she was dressed in tight, bootcut jeans and a low-cut halter. _

_Although Stacey was wearing an equally, if not more revealing outfit, it was a shocking to see Julie dressed like that. This outfit highlighted her womanly curves even more than her sexy business suits. Some of the guys at the bar noticed too and were staring as she made her way over to them. _

_"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said, unaware of the effect she was having on him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she approached. _

_"Hey Babe." He said as he got up and hugged her. "This is my girlfriend Stacey, Stace this is my friend Julie." _

_"Nice to meet you." Julie said. _

_"What's up?" Stacey said ignoring the hand Julie extended. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean who made a mental note to explain their friendship to Stacey later on. _

_"I can't stay." Julie said looking up at Dean. _

_"Yeah, you got a date?" Dean said smiling. _

_"Yeah, the guy from the office, Kevin. I decided to take a chance." _

_"Good for you Jules." _

_"I'll call you later." She whispered into his ear. He nodded and hugged her goodbye. _

_"Babe?" Stacey said raising her eyebrow at Dean after Julie walked out the door. _

_"Oh, it's just an old nickname." Dean said realizing why she had been so hostile when Julie arrived. "Don't worry about it sweetie." _

_"Yeah, right." _

_"Look Stace, if we're gonna keep seeing each other there's something you have to understand: Julie is just an old friend from highschool. There's nothing going on, we've never dated or slept together, and she's seeing someone." _

_It was the first of many times he would have to use that speech. _

* * *

I know it's short but I didn't want people to think I've forgotten about this story (This will have to do for now because I have finals this week). The next chapter will be much more eventful! 


	6. Love Of My Life Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Queen owns 'Love Of My Life', Bruce Springsteen owns 'Born in the USA', Lynyrd Skynyrd owns 'Sweet Home Alabama', and The Steve Miller Band owns 'The Joker.'

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. The first version didn't come turn out as I had expected so some major revisions took place. I'm not sure how much longer this will be. I'm even thinking about revising the whole thing when I'm done.

**Love Of My Life**

* * *

_When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you_- Queen

* * *

_**December 24th, 2005** _

_The whole gang was meeting at Charlie's for Christmas Eve drinks and tomorrow they would go for dinner. Dean was staying with Fulton and Kate, while Julie was spending the night at Connie and Guy's since neither couple had enough room to house two extra people. Plus, each wanted to catch up with their old friends. _

_Dean, Fulton and Kate arrived at Charlie's to find most of the crew had arrived except for Connie, Guy and Julie. Dean was greeted by his old teammates who declared he hadn't changed a bit. They assembled in the den around the fireplace and had drinks while waiting for the others. _

_"So what's going on with you?" Charlie asked facing Dean. _

_"Not much. I'm living in Chicago, going to school and working part-time at the gym." _

_"Sounds like you have your hands full." _

_"You can say that again." Fulton mumbled before taking a sip of beer. Dean hadn't said anything, but he had constantly mentioned Julie since he had arrived at Fulton's apartment. It wasn't anything new to Fulton; whenever they talked on the phone Julie's name would come up a number of times. Many times when Fulton would call, Dean was with Julie. At first he just assumed they were friends like Dean explained, but with continuous conversations he saw the affect of Julie's presence on Dean. _

_Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Well, Julie and I bumped into each other a few months ago and we've been hanging out alot." Dean added. _

_Just as he was speaking Julie and Connie entered the room. The first person Julie's eyes landed on was Dean. He involuntarily smiled when he saw her and she returned it. This didn't go unnoticed by some of his friends who gave each other amused looks. Dean stood up to greet the girls with hugs. _

_"Hey Jules, Cons. Where's Guy?" _

_"Getting the rest of the presents out of the car. We should go help." Connie said as the rest of the team greeted the girls. _

_After a few introductions Julie and Connie left the room to help Guy with the rest of the carload. When they were out of earshot Russ was the first to speak. "Whoa!" _

_"I know. Connie's always been cute, but Julie?" Charlie said picking up his dropped jaw. _

_"What are you guys going on about?" Dean said folding his arms as he took a seat next to Fulton on the couch. _

_"Uh, dude you failed to mention that Julie morphed into a total hottie!" Averman said sitting down next to him and placing an arm around his shoulder. Dean quickly removed it. _

_"I didn't think it was relevant." He said plainly. _

_Adam rolled his eyes, "you just want to keep her for yourself, Portman." _

_"Yeah Dean, level with us, have you ever gotten 'in those jeans?'" Russ asked in a sing-song voice while nudging him. _

_"Come on guys, you know it's not like that. Julie's a very classy girl." He said fending off their comments. In his teenage years he would have dished all the details and bragged about how close they had grown, however he realized some things were better kept to himself. His unwillingness to blab the particulars surprised his old team-mates. _

_"Ya'll he's right, Julie's always been a respectable young lady." Dwayne said coming to Dean's aid. _

_"Respectable or not, I know don't remember her ever looking like that!" Goldberg said. _

_Dean rolled his eyes, not knowing Julie and Connie had returned and were within earshot. "Julie's not like that. Yeah, she's cool. I mean, she's my bestfriend and we do everything together, but it's nothing romantic or sexual like you're implying. I don't think of her like that." They stopped making comments after that speech. "Besides, she happens to be dating someone. Has been for a few months." Dean said. _

_"What's he like?" Fulton said trying to ease the tension. _

_"He seems cool. He makes Julie happy, so he's okay in my book." Dean said silently thankful his friend hadn't joined in the whole Julie-banter. Julie and Connie chose this point to enter the room. Guy followed behind them and the party commenced. _

* * *

**Present - May 2005**

"One, two, three!" They each downed the shot in front of them and tried not to cringe. Bombay was the only one who declined, not wanting to repeat his run-in with the law.

They had agreed on this small bar on the corner of Main Street. The Bash Brothers and Dwayne thought it was a good place to go because they played a variety of rock which everyone could tolerate. The whole rave/techno music dance club wasn't really their scene.

"Where are the single girls, this is one huge sausage fest!" Adam said as the bartender placed his drink in front of him.

"Hey what am I?" Julie cried.

"You know what I mean, Jules. You're one of us, one of the guys."

"Gee, thanks Banksi, way to make a girl feel special." Julie said sarcastically. Most of the guys had brought their girlfriends or significant others with them.

"Don't sweat it J, Fulton thinks you're hot!" Dean said putting an arm around her shoulders while Fulton's jaw dropped. "What? Dude, you told me you thought she was hot!"

"Aww really, Fulton?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Jules, if I didn't have Kate I'd be after you."

"You always were my favorite bash-brother." Julie said moving away from Dean pulling Fulton into a tight hug.

"Screw you guys!" Dean yelled as they continued to hug and laugh.

"Kate's lucky."

"So is Dean." Fulton said barely above a whisper, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"What?" Julie said leaning closer.

"Nothing."

After multiple tequila shots the gang was getting louder and louder. Suddenly they broke out singing 'Born in the USA' when it came on over the speakers. Most of them only knew the chorus and just mumbled during the different verses. Fulton and Dean got their lighters out and held them up like they were at a concert. "BORN IN THE USA! I WAS BORN IN THE USA!"

Bombay couldn't help but laugh at the group of young men. He remembered seeing them six years ago as high-school graduates and now they were going out into the world as men. Luis was doing his best to hit on the older women at a nearby table (some things never change), and Ken Wu had to keep showing his I.D. to get served.

"Look man, I'm 22." He said slamming his driver's license on the counter. "That other bartender already carded and served me!"

"Come on hotshot, show me some of those moves you were bragging about." Julie said while she attempted to pull Dean off of his stool.

"Jules, we're not at a night-club.

"So?" She said shrugging.

"You know what? I'd like to redeem my 'free lapdance' right now." He said smiling devilishly.

"Dean! In front of everyone?"

"Or, you could do it tonight in my hotelroom?" He offered. She smacked him playfully. "Time to pay up, Sweetie."

_"You're wrong!" _

_"No, you are!" _

_"Jules, there's no way that's a man!" _

_After watching 50 First Dates they were fighting over whether the character, Alexa, was played by a man. _

_"Dean, look at that face! Look at the bone structure and muscle definition, that's a man." _

_"No Jules, it just to makes it more ironic, that's a female. I'll bet you anything that it's a woman." _

_"You're on." _

_"Fine, if I'm right you have to give me a lap-dance." _

_"Well if I win, you have to-" _

_"Give you a lapdance? Done." _

_"No, clean my entire apartment, in those stupid leather pants you used to wear." She said crossing her arms. _

_"Deal." _

_They went online and checked the Internet Movie Database. Much to Julie's surprise, it was a woman. They even had the actress' headshots posted. _

_"Well, well, well." Dean said grinning in Julie's face. "What do ya know." _

_"In my defense, you were the one who thought Andy Milonakis was twelve." Julie said nudging him in the ribs. _

_"Hey, how was I supposed to know he had a medical condition. He looks like Goldberg when he was about thirteen." _

"Hey Cowboy, pick a good one!" Dean yelled from his chair as Dwayne stood over the jukebox. A loud rock song started playing and Dean was in his glory. "Good music and a pretty girl!"

Julie positioned herself between Dean's legs, with her backside facing him and rested her hands on his thighs. She crouched down slowly and stood up seductively before facing him and doing the same thing again. She was crouched in front of him and ran her hands from his knees to the tops of his thighs. Dean could barely control himself as her hands traveled farther up his jeans.

"Aw come on! How come Dean gets a lap-dance?" Goldberg shouted.

Dean had his arms folded behind his head and was grinning like a fool. It was amusing to watch Julie try to perform in her short skirt without flashing her underwear. She gave up and told Dean that that would have to do.

The rest of the group had gone back to their chatter, most of it being incoherent babble from multiple rounds of drinks.

"Babe, you're lucky we're friends, otherwise I'd say you have to go home with me as payment." Dean shouted over the music. It was the first time in months he used that petname. He pulled her onto his lap and enveloped her in his arms. She was straddling his lap as he pulled her closer to him. The urge to kiss her was strong, if the rest of the ducks weren't there, he probably would have.

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted her hips so she was straddling his lap firmly. "You know, it's been so long since I've had sex that you just might get lucky tonight." Julie said laughing at his comment.

"What ever happened with Dick? Why didn't you invite him?" Dean said hoping his question would distract her from the promenince in his jeans.

She shrugged, "he's nice, but he's not my type."

"He seemed like a good catch." Dean offered.

"Do you want his number?" Julie said smiling.

"Funny, Jules."

* * *

Bombay decided it was a good time for a cigarette since most of the group was already drunk. He stepped outside and saw Dean already out there smoking.

"Portman, still smoking?"

He nodded. "Julie's been trying to get me to break the habit for months. Since when do you?"

"I figured it's better than hitting the bottle again." Dean nodded. "So what's up with you two?"

"Me and Jules? It's complicated."

"Do you love her?" Dean thought back to the first time he considered what his feelings for her were.

**August 2005**

_"What are you doing here, isn't Friday date night for you and Stacey?" Julie said opening her apartment door for Dean. They had their ritual of hanging out on Friday nights and then Saturday was for their significant others. _

_"We broke up." _

_"Again?" _

_"It just got too hard. I don't know what the problem was, she was just..." _

_"A teenager?" Julie offered. There was no malice in her voice and he knew she meant no offence with her comment. "Dean, the girl wasn't old enough to drink legally, and that was the least of your problems." _

_"I know, I just wish things had worked out." _

_"I wouldn't take her out of the little black book just yet, in a few years she'll be more mature and the age gap won't matter so much." Julie offered as she cleaned off the coffee table so they could sit on the couch. _

_"Maybe." He sat on the sofa and ran his hands over his bandana. "So what's up with you and Kevin?" _

_"We were supposed to have dinner, but he had to cancel. Something about preparing for a big case." _

_"Well, do you think you could handle two nights of Portman in a row? I could finally to cook for you." _

_"That'd be great, I'm starving." _

_He ended making pasta with homemade sauce even though Julie told him not to make a big fuss over her. "Come here and taste this!" He called to her as he held the wooden spoon over the kettle of sauce. _

_She joined him near the stove. "Hmm?" _

_"Does this need more cilantro?" He asked holding the spoon out in front of her. _

_She leaned forward to taste it. "Nope, you're good." He took another spoon and started to stir. "You know you didn't have to do this. I would have been happy with grilled cheese and soup." _

_"I know, but I wanted to cook for you." He said turning to her and offering a smile. Their faces were inches apart and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer unless someone pulled away. "Here keeping stirring," He said handing her the spoon as he went to put the noodles in the boiling kettle. _

_"Heard anything from Fulton?" She was trying to ease the tension suffocating them. _

_"Nothing new. He and the others want us to go there for Christmas dinner at Charlie's." Dean said. "I said I'd have to talk it over with you. I didn't know if you had plans with Kevin and his family." _

_"We both agreed that if we were still together we would do our own thing. Just so we wouldn't have to chose one over the other. Besides, we've only been dating for a few months, I think it's a bit premature to meet the parents. And they moved to Nevada; I just can't picture Christmas without snow." _

_"Makes sense." He rejoined her side and placed a hand on her lower-back as he added some more parmasen cheese, "keep stirring, don't let it burn." He looked up and realized Julie wasn't paying attention. She grinned and tried to hold back laughter. "What's so funny?" _

_"You, wearing that apron like it's no big deal." She said motioning to the garment tied around his body. He didn't think it was too girly, except for the lace-straps. _

_"You're just jealous because I make this apron look damn good!" He said modeling proudly. _

_"I'll give you that." He didn't know she was secretly imagining him donning the cloth without any other garments underneath. _

_Was it wrong that he wanted to kiss her? His thoughts took him by surprise. Was it possible he was falling for Julie? Of course he had thought she was attractive, and it would be a complete lie if he said that the thought of sleeping with her never crossed his mind. He remembered that the first night they had dinner together he had completely undressed her with his eyes. _

_He had never questioned his feelings for her before, they were just old friends and he was showing her around the city. Why should he think there was anything more to it than friendship. Now when he looked at her he caught himself staring longer and wondering how well her dates went. He had never cared before if she talked about a guy or mentioned that she was tired because she had spent the previous night at a boyfriend's house. So why did it bother him now? _

Bombay and Dean walked back into the bar and caught the group singing again.

"SWEEEEET HOME ALABAMA! WHERE SKIES ARE SO BLUE!"

* * *

Julie and Kate decided to take a bathroom break, which meant it was time for girl talk. Although the guys had brought dates, Julie only knew Fulton's girlfriend from the Christmas party in Minnesota.

"So, what's Portman like?" Kate said fixing her hair in the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you guys never hooked up!"

Julie wanted to roll her eyes, she didn't understand why everyone assumed that they were lovers or previously had been. "Nope, just friends."

"Damn, if I was single I'd be all over that!" Kate said.

Julie was silent. She knew this. She had noticed girls' stares when they would go out in public. Dean was so oblivious but Julie was aware when girls would give her the death look because they assumed she was his girlfriend. "It's different when you know someone so well. He's Dean. Besides, he has so many girls chasing after him, I could never compete."

"So you've never even kissed the man?" Kate said fixing her hair in the mirror.

_**December 25, 2005** _

_"Guy, hurry up!" Connie called over her shoulder as she and Julie approached the Conways' front door. They were running late for dinner since neither female could decide what to wear for dinner. _

_Connie rang the door which belted out the notes to jingle bells. Julie smiled, leave it to Charlie's mom to go all out. _

_"Ladies." Charlie said opening the door for them. "Everyone else is spread out through the den and family room." He waited for Guy while the girls let themselves into the room. _

_They entered the family room and saw Dwayne, Dean, Fulton and Kate already engaged in a conversation. Fulton nudged Dean who looked up at the pair already entering the room. _

_"Ladies." Dwayne said taking off his hat and standing up. This received a hug and kiss on the cheek from both girls. _

_"Hey guys." Connie said as she sat down next to Dwayne on the love-seat. Julie decided to head over to the table of hors d'oeuvres and poured herself a glass of wine. _

_Dean approached with the purpose of attaining a cracker. Once he was there he stood next to Julie. "You look nice." _

_"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She said taking a sip. For the occasion he opted not to wear a bandana and simply geled his hair. _

_"You look beautiful." He whispered, correcting his first statement. It wasn't like his normal 'you look hot' comment. The tone in his voice was completely serious. _

_"DINNER'S READY!" Charlie called out before Julie could respond. The others headed towards the dinning-room. _

_"You guys know you're standing under the mistletoe, right?" Fulton said with delight as he passed by the pair. The rooms had cleared and they were left alone. _

_"You don't have to." She said setting her glass down. "I don't think it would be wise, what with you and Stacey trying to reconcile." _

_"What about Kevin?" _

_"He doesn't know about everything I do." _

_"Holy shit!" The outburst interrupted before he could reply. Dean and Julie both turned in the direction of the dinning-room. They looked at each other and then hurried to join the others. Once they arrived to see Guy and Connie standing while everyone else was seated. Connie was hugging Guy tightly and both were trying to hold back tears. _

_"What'd we miss?" Dean sat as they took their places at the big table. _

_"Guy proposed." _

"Some people call me Maurice! Cause I speak of the pompatus of loveeeeeee." Averman was singing off-key as the girls emerged out of the bathroom. He slurred on, "...I'mma picker, I'mma grinner I'mma lova and I'm a sinner!"

"Someone cut him off." Russ mumbled as he cringed at the hitch-pitched voice.

Dean approached and placed an arm around Julie's waist, "What do you say we start heading home? These guys are already bombed and I don't wanna be here when Goldberg pukes."

"Yeah, we might as well. We have to check out tomorrow anyway." She allowed him to keep his arm around her as they headed over to the rest of the group. Julie hugged Kate while Dean walked over to Fulton.

"Dude, seal the deal tonight." Fulton whispered. "It's now or never."

Dean nodded. "I know."

* * *


	7. Love Of My Life Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Queen owns 'Love of My Life.'

**Author's Note**: I know it's been awhile. If you're interested in joining the Dean/Julie fanlisting, the link is in my profile.

**

Love of My Life

**

* * *

_bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me because you don't you what it means to me_ - Queen

* * *

_January 1, 2006 - 12:34 am - New Years Morning _

_After watching the ball drop from the bar downtown, everyone decided to head back to Dean's bachelor pad to celebrate. The bar was stocked and the stereo was blaring as people crowded in the apartment to commemorate the new year. _

_"What!" Julie screamed more in disbelief than question. _

_"Marry me. I would have asked when the ball dropped, but I thought that was too cliché." Kevin said calmly. _

_"We've only known each other for a few months!" She said ignoring his explanation. _

_"Do you love me?" _

_"Yes, but-" _

_"It makes sense." He got up from his knee. "Jules, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've thought all about this when we apart for Christmas. I don't need more time to know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." _

_"Maybe **I** need more time." She realized how harsh she sounded so she did her best to explain. "I care about you, I really do, but I'm not ready to get married. To **anybody**." _

_"If you don't want to marry me now, you never will." He said sadly. _

_"It's not that. There's just so many things I want to do before I get married and start a family." _

_"Such as?" _

_"I don't know...go to law school, travel abroad, I wanna enjoy being young. I know you've been there and done that, but it's something I need to experience." She said taking his hand in hers. _

_"I understand. But I just don't see this relationship going anywhere. You mean the world to me, but I can't wait another four or five years." _

_They headed into the hallway to say their good-byes. _

_"This is gonna be a great year." She mumbled as she watched him walk down the stairs. _

* * *

**Present**

While brushing his teeth, Dean heard on knock on the connecting door and opened it. Julie bounded through the doorway in her pajamas.

"Want some company? I can't sleep."

He spit out a wad of toothpaste and nodded. "Yeah, same here."

She couldn't help but stare at him. The only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of cotton boxers. It was one of the rare occasions that Julie was permitted to see him shirtless.

Besides his good physique, she still could not get over how handsome he was. Adonis himself could not compare to Dean. She loved his dark facial features, his defined cheekbones and his poutty lips. She remembered secretly tracing those features when they had fallen asleep on his couch watching a movie.

_Gigli had been even worse than what critics panned it. Julie woke up in Dean's arms while he was still fast asleep. Carefully she reached up and traced his lips with her fingertips, hoping he wouldn't wake up and catch her. She also secretly wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. _

_He slightly stirred and she drew her hand back._

The sound of the faucet broke her reverie. Dean's back was to her as he rinsed his mouth out but he could feel her eyes burning into him. Aside from his chest, she loved looking at his broad, muscular back. He leaned over to spit out the last mouthful of water and Julie looked away before he turned to face her.

There couldn't have been a more perfect time for either of them to speak up. Besides wanting to tell the other how much they cared, the sexual tension had almost reached the "tripwire" at the bar.

"God I forgot how good it felt to be around those guys." Julie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, felt like old times."

"I guess it just shows you can't go back." She said sadly.

"Well, sometimes it's better to move forward." He said glancing at her sideways. "Some things just have to change. Know what I mean?"

She knew they were no longer talking about their friends. Julie wanted to scream at him for not coming out and simply saying what they both knew. But, she knew Dean wasn't good at verbally expressing his feelings. This meant she was either going to have to make the first move (AGAIN) or force him to.

"Wanna watch some T.V.?" He said wiping his hands off on a towel. He didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to tell her everything from the first night they hung out to how jealous Richard had made him.

"Sounds good." She hopped on the bed while he grabbed a t-shirt before joining her.

* * *

After dropping Julie off at her apartment and helping her with her luggage Dean headed home. Hours later he attempted to unpack his suitcase but the ringing of his cellphone interrupted. _Fulton_ appeared on the caller-I.D. 

"Did you close the deal?"

"No, we fell asleep in my bed when we got back from the bar."

"Did you atleast makeout?"

"No."

"Pussy."

"Says the man who's been in love with the same blonde since grade-school, but doesn't have the balls to ask her out."

"Don't change the subject. We're talking about you, not me. Besides, last time I heard Tammy was involved with some guy."

"It doesn't mean she's married to the dude."

"Stop avoiding the issue! You had the entire weekend to make your move on the girl of your dreams and you punked out! Do you get some sick pleasure outta being miserable all the time? Or are you gay? Seriously, if you are you can tell me, I don't have a problem with homosexuals."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I gotta go. Julie's coming over soon with dinner to help me study."

"Usually that's code for 'we're gonna fool around,' but in your case I guess it means you guys are literally gonna study."

Dean grunted in response.

"What happened to you man, you were never shy about walking up to girls and asking them out. What's different?"

"I grew up." Dean didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Well, I'll let you go then."

"Later."

He hung up and thought about what Fulton said. What happened to the ultra-suave young man he used to be? Hitting on girls was second nature to him, what changed? He had no qualms about flirting with Julie; in fact he was the one who usually initiated it. But telling her that he loved her, could he actually say the words?

True, he had never had those feelings when he was a teenager, and no girl had made him feel the way Julie did. Still, he couldn't get over his fear of rejection. What if the only girl he truly felt genuine feelings for, said she didn't feel the same way?

He shook off those thoughts and pondered, 'Maybe I need to channel the 'old Dean' in order to make a move with Julie.'

* * *

"I hope you've got a craving for Italian!" Julie said stepping through the apartment door. Before she knew it Dean grabbed her face and crushed her lips with his own. 

The shock caused her to drop the pizza-box on the floor. Dean managed to close the door behind her and push her up against it in a matter of seconds. Julie felt his body meet hers with full force and he continued to kiss her. She finally was aware of what was happening as Dean's body crushed hers against the heavy wooden door.

Julie ran her hands up the back of his shirt and gripped onto his back to keep their junction tight. Her senses were taken over by the familiar scent of his aftershave and shampoo. She could barely breathe as he started to kiss down her neck towards her collarbone.

Dean also found it hard to breathe. Suffocation took over and he thought that he might pass out right there on top of her.

"God Jules, I need you!" He had practically growled at her. There would be time to talk later. He would explain everything, but first he needed to show her how he felt now. No more waiting around for the right moment, or letting her make the first move.

Julie was glad they hadn't done anything in Minnesota. It would have been so cliche; hooking up at a wedding in a hotel room. That didn't reflect how she felt about him at all. She pulled away to get his attention. "Dean, I need to know-"

"I have been in love with you since I was sixteen. I've loved you for years and now I need you to know." He cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes during his confession. "I'm not gonna wait another decade." He had answered the million dollar question. There was more than just a physical attraction between them.

"I love you too." She said as her eyes almost welled up with tears. He pulled her close and she buried her face into shirt. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I never said anything."

He grabbed her face and started to kiss her again. Her hands traveled back up under his shirt to pull him closer. Dean had her pinned up against the door and let a groan slip out of his mouth when Julie's hips grinded into his.

Julie giggled at his reaction.

"Babe, you don't know how long I've been dreaming about this."

"I can see that." She whispered as she felt the bulge in his jeans press up against her.

"Oh yeah?" He started to nimble on her neck and ear as payback. Now it was her turn to moan as she tilted her head back against the frame.

Julie felt her toes curl as Dean continued to touch and tease her. "Bedroom." She mumbled in between kisses, practically drunk on endorphins

* * *

_February 14th, 2006 - Valentine's Day _

_"I see the way you look at her!" _

_"Stace, you're crazy!" Dean said throwing his cloth napkin down on the table. He had taken her to a romantic dinner for the holiday, only to argue for millionth time about his platonic relationship with Julie. _

_"Don't tell me I'm crazy, I know you want to fuck her!" Their conversation started to draw stares from couples at neighboring tables. _

_"Why would I want her when I have you?" _

_"You tell me! Whenever she's around all you do is stare with that goofy grin." _

_"Whatever." Dean said submitting to the argument. _

_"Admit it, you want Julie." _

_"You're wrong." He didn't want her, needed her. Stacey hit the nail on the head. Dean's thoughts were constantly centered on his bestfriend. Sometimes he even caught himself thinking about her while in bed with Stacey. "Look, can we just try and have a nice evening?" He mentally vowed that he would end things for good soon. _

_"We could if you weren't in love with your bestfriend." She mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. _

_"What do you want from me?" He said pitifully. "What can I do to prove to you that you're the one I wanna be with?" _

_She leaned forward, "choose. Me or her. If you love me, you'll stop seeing her, hanging out with her or taking her calls." _

_"That's not fair." _

_"Why not." _

_"She's my bestfriend! You can't ask me to give up my friendship with her." _

_"I know this sounds selfish, but if you really loved me...you'd be willing to put me before everything." _

_Dean thought about it for a moment. He nodded, "you're right." Then he stood up, calmly placed a wad of money and the table and walked away. _

_He found himself outside of Julie's apartment door. He expected her to be out with friends (since she hadn't started dating anyone after the breakup on New Years) but he saw her car parked in the drive-way and decided to stop by. _

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" She said moving out of the way to let him in. When he got inside he took a good look at her. Judging from her messy bun and sweatpants, he knew she didn't have any plans. _

_"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were going out with some friends?" _

_"Fell through. You?" She said offering a chocolate from the red heart-shaped box on the coffee table. He raised a brow. "What? I'm a woman, we always have a stash of chocolate in the house. Now answer the question." _

_"It's over." Julie gave him her best 'oh-come-on' look. "For good. We both want different things." He lied. _

_"Wow, didn't see that coming." She said sarcastically. Her attitude took him by surprise and she could read it on his face. "Sorry, I'm in an extremely cynical mood right now. You know, Valentine's Day and all." _

_"It's ok, I guess I had it coming. You've listened to me talk about all our relationship problems. I just wish we hadn't wasted our time getting back together, twice." He said running his hands through his hair. _

_"Don't worry, I bet you'll have five different girls trying to slip you their numbers at the bar." She offered. _

_"You know if this was a movie we'd be having hot wild sex right about now." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. _

_"Don't tease." _

_"Who said anything about teasing?" He said with a straight face. _

_Their conversation was put on hold when her apartment phone rang. She made no move to answer it and the machine kicked in. _

_"Hey Jules, it's Sarah." At this point Julie jumped up to reach it, but not before, "are you sure you don't wanna come out tonight?" Dean grabbed Julie by the wrist before she could reach the phone. "Call me back if you change your mind." _

_"Mind telling me what that was about?" He said motioning over to the phone. _

_Julie shrugged. "It is so horrible that I just wanted to stay home and feel sorry for myself?" _

_"No, but why I wanna know why my bestfriend felt she had to lie to me." _

_"Maybe I wanted to wallow in self pity in private?" She said hoping he would take the hint and leave. "It's not always easy being 'perfect-put-together-Julie' 24/7" She said taking a seat on the couch. _

_"You don't have to pretend with me." He said laying a hand on her knee. "I'm your friend, the truth is what I want." _

_"What was I supposed to say, 'On the most romantic day of the year I just want to sit home in my pajamas, eat, and watch lifetime movies'? Yeah, didn't think so." _

_"That's it." He said getting up. _

_"What?" _

_He tossed her jacket at her. "Put this on, we're going for a drive. You're getting out of this apartment." _

_They ended up driving around the city in Dean's SUV all night. A rock ballad was playing softly through the speakers as they drove in silence. _

_Julie took her seatbelt off and slid closer to him. "Thanks." _

_"For what?" _

_"Listening to me. Aside from work, getting me out of the house for first time since the breakup. Basically saving me." Dean wrapped on arm around her and they continued to drive through the night. _

* * *

Dean collapsed on the bed next Julie. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself as he lay next to her. Panting and slightly layered in sweat, they turned and faced each other. 

Dean smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Wow. That was..."

"Amazing." Julie offered.

"How many times did u-"

"I wasn't counting." She said smiling up at him.

"And to think, we've been missing out on this for a year!" Dean said seductively which reached a playful swat from Julie. As the euphoria started to wear off Dean decided it was the perfect moment for them to have a long, serious talk. "So how long have you wanted to make love to me, Ms. Gaffney?"

She laughed, "Honestly? I don't know. How long have you?"

He tipped his head back, "honestly? Since high school." Julie's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Since the Goodwill Games. You don't know how badly I wanted to make a move when we both got thrown outta the Iceland Game and we were alone in the locker room."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"I know, I was one horny teenager."

"So, when was your first time?"

"Are we gonna play twenty one questions now?" He asked turning to her. She shrugged. "When I was seventeen. Some random girl I met at a club one night. She didn't mean anything to me. What about you?"

"Scooter." It didn't surprise him; they had dated seriously until Scooter graduated.

"Was it special?" Dean said cocking his head.

"At the time, yes. But we just kids then, we probably had no business having sex then."

"I see."

"Are you jealous?" She raised a brow.

"Maybe. When did you realize you loved me?" He said changing the subject.

"I think it finally hit me before Christmas. You?"

"Same, it was before we went to Minnesota for the holidays."

"Why didn't you ever say anything, especially this weekend?"

"Why didn't you?" He shot back.

"Uh, fear of rejection."

"Same."

"Oh please. I doubt Dean Portman has ever been rejected by a woman." She said rolling her eyes.

"I have. Believe it or not."

"Okay, okay...so what do you love about me?"

"Hmmmm..." He said giving her a deviant smile.

"Besides the mind-blowing sex." She added

He leaned over and planted several kisses on her face. "I love that you know what you want, you're sexy, classy, you get dimples when you laugh really hard. What do you love about me?" She sat up and straddled him. "Babe, I don't think I'm up for another round." He said shaking his head.

She ignored his comment. "Well...I love that you're caring, kind, strong, independent, you have nice thighs and a great butt." Dean sat up as she remained with her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Round two!"

* * *

I just wanted to thank **EVERYONE** who reviewed and left words of encouragement and support!

* * *


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Queen owns 'Love of My Life.'

**Author's Note**: I know it's been awhile. If you're interested in joining the Dean/Julie fanlisting, the link is in my profile.

**Love of My Life**

_**Present**_

_"Do it!" Dean said giving his friend a playful shove towards the blonde standing at the other end of the backyard. She was cradling her purse in one arm and holding onto her martini glass with the other hand. _

_"Not now, she just got here." Fulton said making his way back over to Dean. _

_"Excuses, excuses. I'm doing you a favor. If you hadn't pushed me to talk to Jules, we would never be together." _

"I dunno man, it wasn't how I thought it would be." Dean said as he ran his hand over his bandana before ripping it off.

"You put the pussy on a pedalstool." Fulton said.

"Well, leave it to you to quote the Forty Year Old Virgin." Dean said rolling his eyes. "And that's not what I'm talking about, that part was amazing. But, the next morning, not so good."

"Awkward?" Fulton offered.

"You have no idea." Dean replied shaking his head.

"Well what do you normally do the next morning?"

"It's different with Julie, she's special, ya know? I never thought about anything past the actual hookup. I mean, I never thought she would actually be into me and wanna be with me. I got scared."

"So, what'd you do?" Fulton asked in anticipation.

"The worst possible thing you can do to a woman."

* * *

"I was emotionally slutty." Julie said quoting her favorite fictional character, Carrie Bradshaw. She could hear Connie chuckle over the phone. "Cons, I told him I loved him."

"Well do you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want him to know that, I was on an endorphin high!"

"Why, he obviously loves you too, he said he did. I thought you guys had a talk right after?"

"I know, but after we told each other, things got so awkward between us. I feel like I lost my bestfriend." She said sadly.

"What exactly happened?"

"The next morning when we woke up, he couldn't even look me in the eye. He mumbled something about having to go to class and got up out of there as fast as he could. I just sat in his bed and felt so..."

"I'll kill him!" Connie said interrupting her friend. "If he thinks he can use-"

"I don't think he meant to act that way." It was Julie's turn to interrupt Connie. "I know he wasn't using me. When he told me he loved me I knew he was being truthful. I'm just afraid our friendship will never be the same again." She knew they couldn't go back, nothing would be the same.

* * *

Julie paced around her apartment as she waited for Dean. He had called her and she had agreed to a casual dinner at her apartment. He hadn't said anything, but she knew he wanted to talk. She didn't force the issue on the phone because it had been the first time they had spoken since the morning after and she didn't want to drive him away.

She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous to talk to him. The man had already seen her naked. They had SLEPT together. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and vice versa. For a year they offered each other friendship and support, could they handle the next step?

Dean pounding on her door with their take-out food interrupted her thoughts.

"You're not gonna pounce and maul me as payback?" He said with a smile on his face as she allowed him in the doorway. He looked so handsome and sure of himself, she hated that.

"Nah, you didn't even get the expensive Chinese food. You brought ninety-nine cent burritos. I don't think you deserve a good maiming." She had on a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt but she still looked beautiful to him.

This banter broke the ice and something of their old friendship returned for the rest of the afternoon. They eventually retreated to her kitchen for more drinks.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I never thought you were even slightly interested in me, otherwise I would have made a move. I was really attracted to you." He said.

"You were so occupied with the cheerleaders, I didn't think you'd want to hang out with your sweaty, boyish team-mate." She said opening another Molson for herself.

He looked down, avoiding her eyes, "I always thought you were one of the few people who understood me the most."

Julie was speechless. She knew that during highschool they had some sort of mutual respect for each other, but she didn't think he valued her opinion so much. "I just felt like you were so out of my league. I spent the weekends studying while you and Fulton were sneaking out to keggers or holding beer pong tournaments. I didn't think you even noticed me."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I noticed you the moment I saw you walk through the locker-room doors." He was referring to the famous Iceland game where they both got ejected.

He was standing in front of her and placed a slow kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as he crushed her body against the counter. Her arms wrapped around his waist in response. The familiar feeling of excitement took over both of them as their bodies locked together tightly.

When the kiss finally ended they were both at ease. "How come we can't have a serious conversation without going at it?"

He shrugged. "Babe, do you know how hard it was for me to restrain myself all those times we flirted?"

"Why did you?" She said arching her brow.

"You were with Kevin, I wasn't going to mess that up."

"I wish you had, I mean I was content but I wasn't as happy as everyone thought." Dean didn't look convinced at this explanation. "There was so much pressure from both of our parents, everyone thought we would get married and have beautiful blonde children. Oh and they would be lawyers and doctors."

"Wow, you never mentioned telling your parents about him." Dean said sounding a bit hurt for not knowing. He hated that he sounded jealous but he knew her parents had no clue he and Julie were so close so why should Kevin be any different.

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice. He had answered my phone when we were out to dinner. I came out of the ladies room and found them discussing my future."

"Creep."

"I think he just wanted to read through my text messages from you." She said smiling over at him.

"Good thing we stopped having text-sex."

Julie rolled her eyes at him.

"Speaking of sex..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think we could try this again, without the weird next morning thing?"

_"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you talk to her." Dean said standing in Fulton's way. _

_"Fine." He said submitting to his friend. Julie watched the scene unfold from her spot on the patio. When she saw Fulton leave his side she approached Dean. _

_"I see you finally got him to talk to Tammy." Julie said slipping her arm through Dean's. _

_"He'll thank me later." Dean said as they watched the pair from across the yard. "Besides, it's the least I could do." _

_"Yeah seeing as you ditched me the first time we got together." _

_"Jules, you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You're my bestfriend." He said kissing the top of her forehead. _

_"Sorry, that's Connie and Guy's song." _

_"Fine, then you're the love of my life." _

_"I'll take it." She said smiling up at him. _


End file.
